


兄弟短篇汇总

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 幸存

当他恢复意识的时候，他竟然漂浮在空中。这让他小小的愣了一下。

不过很快地，他就意识到了发生了什么——这显而易见，甚至用不着演绎。

处处惨白的房间。消毒水的气味。死寂的偶尔发出声声抽噎的人群。

还有自己。那个躺在病床上冰冷煞白的自己。

那个已经死掉的自己。

他想起来了发生了什么。莫里亚提，瀑布，对决。

还有不计后果的纵身一跃。

而现在，他明白，这就是那一跃的后果。

病房里气氛死一般的沉闷。他无声地飘着，环视每个人的反应。

这种体验是如此新奇，然而他却感受不到任何兴奋。

他看到John低着头，眼睛红肿。左手一直不停地松开，紧握，松开，紧握。冷静，John，不要让你那心因性的颤抖又犯了——他想对他的好室友，也是他唯一的朋友如是说，然而他嘴唇开合的动作连一丝空气都没有颤动。

他看到Lestrade站在John的身边，一只手搭在John的肩上，似乎试图安慰他，但却说不出话。他想问他你现在为什么选择留在这里而不是去制止你的夫人和又一个陌生男人调情，但他问不出口。因为他看到他脸上明显的泪痕，还有仍旧留在眼角的潮湿的液体。

他看到Hudson太太双手捂住脸，哭声不止。他想过去握住她的手，对她说——没事了，什么事都没有了——就像上次他制服那些威胁Hudson太太的美国佬之后那样，可他不行。他的手轻易地穿透了她的身体，而她毫无知觉。

他看到Donaven竟然也在哭。这倒是令他惊奇的。那眼泪如此真诚，倒让他不知道该作何感想。

他还看到了其他很多人，认识的，甚至不认识的，都围在他的床前，看着那个已经死掉的自己，那样沉痛而悲哀。

但他没有看到他，那个在他死前永远都盯着他的人——他的兄长，Mycroft。

他说不清楚心里那种又生气又失望的情绪到底是什么。他甚至没兴趣去思考为什么人死了之后也会有这样复杂的情绪。此刻他只是想找到他。他只是想看到他。看他在自己死后，到底会露出什么样的表情。

于是他转身飘出了房间，毫不费力地在楼道的一个无人的拐角找到了他。

然后他愣住了。

因为他看到，他在哭。

威武的军情五处的头子，那个似乎永远自信永远将所有事情都掌握在手里的男人，他的兄长，Mycroft，在哭。

他愣在那里，看着他失神地靠在墙上。眼神空洞地失着焦。眼泪从眼眶里不断地流出来。

他没有发出任何声音。他只是在止不住地、沉默地，哭泣。

Sherlock突然觉得自己本没有质量的身子沉重了几分。他定在那里，动弹不得。

他从未见过Mycroft哭泣。

他觉得他总该是气定神闲的。即使是为了帮他出气而和欺负他的孩子打到满身伤痕的时候；即使是因为他捅的篓子而被威胁恐吓的时候；甚至是真的被绑架、被人用枪指着脑袋的时候，他都该是那样自信满满的。

他觉得他总该有余裕处理任何事情。他觉得他该是如此强大，强大到已经不知眼泪为何物。

然而现在，他竟然在哭。那样无助，那样脆弱。

因为自己。

他不知道该怎么办。他甚至忘记了要靠近他。

他只是定在那里，看着他的兄长的眼泪，沉默而汹涌地浇得他浑身冰冷。

不知过了多久，他看到Mycroft终于止住了眼泪。

他看着他艰难地深呼吸了几下，把重心从那堵冰冷的墙上移回来，然后走去洗手间。

他跟在他的身后，发现他的步履是如此沉重，沉重而失去了那标准的Mycroft式的节奏。

他的西装皱巴巴的。他的背影摇晃。

他从未觉得Mycroft的身形是如此单薄。

他觉得他总该是那样精神抖擞又胜券在握的样子。拿着他的黑伞，穿着他的平整服帖的三件套，踏着他永远锃亮的皮鞋，神采奕奕，脚步生风。

他觉得他总该有着凌厉的眼神，带着令人捉摸不透的微笑，一个点头就能置人于死地。

然而现在，他走路的步伐竟然都已凌乱。尽管他已经尽量在掩饰这一点，但却必然逃不过他的眼睛。

因为自己。

那颤抖的步伐一步一步，踩得他自己的身子似乎也跟着一晃一晃。

然后他看见在洗手间里整理好仪容——虽然在他看来还是那样狼狈——的Mycroft走回那个还放着自己的尸体的房间。

他推开门，环视房里的大家，说出了他听见的自己死后的第一句话：

“能烦请大家都先出去一下么？我想……和Sherlock单独聊聊。”

他能感觉到他努力让自己的声音显得镇定，然而他却无法忽视那其中的沙哑与疲惫。

屋里的其他人在听到他的话后都退了出去。屋里只剩下他和他。

他看见自己的兄长缓缓走到病床前，伸手，轻轻地抚上了那个躺在床上的自己的头发。

“Sherlock。”

他的兄长轻轻念出自己的名字，带着只有自己才能理解的质感。

“Sherlock。”

他就那样念着自己的名字，用着咒语般的音调。

“Sherlock。”

一遍又一遍。

“Sherlock。”

表情疲惫却柔和。语调颤抖却温暖。

“Sherly。”

一瞬间，他觉得一股电流从自己的头顶窜到这个没有任何质感的透明身体的各处。开关被触碰，记忆开始复苏。

各种各样的场景如走马灯般闪过——光影氤氲的老宅，青藤爬满的校舍，杂乱无章的221B——而那场景背后，他都能看见他的兄长的双眼——沉稳，宁静，带着无限的包容与宠爱。

他听见他的兄长对他说，用那无奈又诚挚、戏谑却真诚的语气，说那句永远在重复却永远被他鄙夷地无视掉的话：

——I’m concerned about you。

血液开始在皮肤下咆哮着奔腾。

他开始觉得温暖。温暖而晕眩。

他觉得自己的身体越来越沉。眼前的场景也越来越模糊。

黑暗吞噬之前，他听见他的兄长说：

——Sherly, I…

再次睁开眼睛，他发现自己躺在床上。

他觉得浑身散架一般的疼，脑子里面嗡嗡一片。

微微转了转脑袋，Mycroft蓦然闯进他的视线。

他坐在床边，看着自己。

他看起来虚弱而憔悴。

“你醒了。”

他说。波澜不惊，但他却听得出来其中的波涛汹涌。

他说不出话来，只好点点头。

“你昏迷了很久。”

Mycroft说。

“我也没数到现在是多少天了。两个礼拜，也许？”

“……”

他看着他，挣扎着张嘴，说，

“……那你？”

“一直都在这里。”

他说，耸耸肩。

“……那……”

“Moriaty死了。”

他快速地回答他，打断了他的疑问，

“而John和Hudson太太都很好。他们现在不在这里，只不过是我让他们回去休息。当然，如果你想见他们的话，我现在就可以打电话叫他们过来。”

他说着，便去拿手机。

“……不。”

他在他拨出电话之前阻止了他。

“不对。”

“什么不对？”

“你回答的，全都不对。”

他的兄长挑了挑眉毛。

“Sherlock，现在可不是抬杠的时候。要知道你……”

“我只是想让你再说一遍。”

他不耐地打断他，声音嘶哑却强硬。

“说一遍什么？”

“那句话。”

他说，目光直勾勾地落进他兄长的瞳孔里，

“那句让我幸存下来的话。”

“可我什么也没说。”

Mycroft皱着眉头道。

Sherlock翻个白眼。

“我知道我那时看到的、听到的都是真的。我能肯定。”

他说。

“你骗不了我，Mycroft。”

“……”

Mycroft只是继续看着他，不说话。

他又道：

“我知道你那时在哭，一个人，在楼道的拐角。我也知道你摸我的头，叫我的名字——我听到你叫我了。而且我还听到你对我说，你……”

“I love you, Sherly。”

Mycroft突然张口，道，

“如果你所期望的是这一句，我亲爱的弟弟。”

这次却换做Sherlock无言了。

他看着自己的兄长。他看到他的表情是他许久不曾见过的柔和。

他觉得他应该回应一些什么。可他却又不知道该作何回应。

“……我……”

“我知道。”

Mycroft却用这三个字结束了他的纠结。

他走过来，伸手，缓缓抚上自己的头。就像自己漂浮在空中所看到的那样。

他的掌心厚重而温暖。

“我知道。”

他听见他的兄长说。声音洗尽廿载岁月的温柔。

“而这也是我自你出事之后，幸存下来的理由。”

【终】


	2. 若闭上眼就能看见

他讨厌Mycroft。讨厌他的一切。

Sherlock瞪着眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方，想。

他冷血绝情。

Sherlock永远不会忘记自己戒毒时候的痛苦。毒瘾上来的时候血液里仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在爬，他觉得自己浑身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着颤抖。那种感觉透骨蚀心，让他求生不得求死不能。

一口，只要一口。

他记得当时他那样狼狈着趴在Mycroft脚边，用已然迷离的声音这样恳求着他。

恳求。对，恳求。骄傲的Sherlock Holmes的生命中从不曾恳求过别人。那已经是他生理以及心理的极限。

然而。

他的兄长就站在他的面前，那样居高临下地看着已然瘫软在地不成人形的他，表情僵硬，眼神冰冷。

“不，不行。”

他的兄长这样干净利落地就拒绝了他的恳求，然后用他的伞尖戳了戳地面。

几个黑衣墨镜的男人立刻从不知什么地方出现，将他凶狠地扔回沙发上按住。

“不要让他有任何机会接触到毒品。”

他的兄长用机械般的声音毫无感情地说道。

“他房间里能找到的毒品我都已经找到了，但不排除还有被他藏起来的。”

他说，面部线条没有一丝变化。

然后他便转身走出221B。踏着他那一丝不乱的Mycroft式的步伐。将自己——他的亲弟弟，他的正在毒瘾中拼尽一生力气挣扎的他的亲弟弟——扔在了房间里，被一群麻木不仁的人按着，生不如死。

生不如死。

所以他讨厌他。他讨厌他的冷血绝情。

他自以为是。

他当然知道他在他的221B里装满了监视器，自从他戒毒以后。

那种一直被Mycroft那双鹰一般的眼睛盯着的感觉让他浑身难受。

于是他翻箱倒柜地寻找那些监视器，然后用各种各样极端的手段破坏掉它们，赤裸裸地无视掉哈德森太太那高声的抗议。

然而，不管他破坏掉多少那些令人恶心的隐秘的眼睛，总会有新的在他不知觉间出现在他房间的角落。

拆。装。拆。装。拆。装。

这样的对垒持续了不知多久，终于有一次，在他又一次拆掉一个新装上的监视器后，他忍不住一个电话通到Mycroft的耳边咆哮：

“你最好他妈不要再在我的房间里装那些恶心的东西！”

然而，他的兄长的声音却是平静而毫无起伏：

“不可能。我不能允许你离开我的监管。”

他甩下一句“混蛋”便摔了电话。

而就在他摔掉电话的十几分钟后，就有一个西装革履的男人端着个盒子来到221B，说：

“Boss说你的电话坏了，让你用这一只新的。”

他差点就又把这只还没拆装的新手机摔到墙上报废。

所以他讨厌他。他讨厌他的自以为是。

他傲慢无礼。

John是个可靠的人，是他的，呃，朋友。这在John刚搬进221B的时候，他便下了论断。

可是Mycroft，他竟然威胁John。

那不难演绎，真的，他甚至都能想象出他在那个废弃的工厂里，拄着他的黑伞，一脸趾高气昂的要求John把自己的所有情报都一字不落的转达给他。

John没同意。当然。John是那样的忠诚可靠的伙伴，他自然会站在自己这一边。

可他仍然觉得气愤。John是自己的朋友，不应受到他的干涉。

而他竟然就那样强行地干涉了，并且给John造成了莫大的困扰。

更夸张的是，他竟然在那之后还给自己气定神闲地发了条短信：

——Dr. Watson十分可靠。MH。

他几乎看到他在电话那头洋洋得意的皮笑肉不笑。

——这不需要你的介入我也能判断。SH。

他几乎是咬牙切齿地回过去。而回信几乎在下一秒就到了，让他觉得他是不是早就输入好了就等着按下发送键。

——不。你的事我当然要介入。MH。

他冲着电话大大地翻了个白眼。

立刻又有一条短信。

——即使你再怎么翻白眼，我也会介入。因为这是你的事。MH。

然后他的这一只手机便和房间角落的一只监视器同归于尽。

所以他讨厌他。他讨厌他的傲慢无礼。

是的。Mycroft就是这样讨厌的一个人。他总是摆着那一副高高在上的架子，粗鲁地干预自己的生活，用那样冷漠的方式，试图掌控自己的一切。

——Caring is not an advantage。

他曾经用那样平淡的、仿佛在说“人一定会死”一样的废话的语气说出这句话。那样的淡漠让他浑身不舒服。

所以他讨厌他。

Sherlock Holmes讨厌Mycroft。

他不止一次地在心中咆哮。

然而。

缓缓地，他闭上双眼。

黑暗中，一些一直被他扔在大脑无人问津角落的细节慢慢浮现出来。

他记起了他戒毒的时候，Mycroft脸上的疲惫。

他的语调冰冷，可他的声音嘶哑。

他的表情僵硬，可他的嘴角紧绷。

他的步履生风，可他的脚步沉重。

他每天都会来自己的公寓，不论多早或多晚。即使他作为英国政府本身并不该有这样多的闲暇。

即使在戒断期大脑不甚清醒的自己也不难注意到，他的兄长那只增不减的体重与只退不进的发际线。

这些，他其实，都该知道的。

他记起了John没来的时候，总是他的人，或是他自己，在自己马上就要饿死的时候送来食物；自己又毁掉一件西装的时候送来一套新的；自己即将被各种各样的物件淹没的时候过来打扫，在自己无聊到要炸掉的时候送来一桩又一桩新奇刺激的案子。

他记起了每次在他出事的时候，也总是他，第一时间出现在现场，帮他收拾那些大大小小烂摊子，不管多么棘手繁杂。

这些，他其实，都该知道的。

他记起了发给John的那些短信。

——提醒Sherlock要吃饭。MH。

——告诉Sherlock如果他再不去休息我的人就会冲进去将他扔到床上。MH。

——跟Sherlock说如果他无聊了我这里有一个案子，让他不要再想嗑药了。没可能的。MH。

——晚上去买些牛奶。Sherlock爱喝那个。MH。

——在Sherlock思考的时候不要打扰他。他会发疯。MH。

——Sherlock……

是的，他确实介入了John与自己的关系，可他与John所有的联系都是围着自己。他提醒John每一个关于自己的小细节，或许这也是为什么John能那么快和自己合上拍的原因。

这些，他其实，都该知道的。

越来越多的细节在他脑内浮现。他紧闭双眼。

——Caring is not an advantage。

是的，Mycroft的确是平静淡漠地这样说过。可自己又怎么能忘记，他也曾经用那抑扬顿挫的语调，一字一顿地对自己说过：

——I'm concerned about you。

该知道的，自己其实都该知道的，在那高高在上的掌控背后，是无限的包容与卑微的予取予求；那被Mycroft高傲的表象所掩盖的，是他内心那份痛彻骨髓的爱。只是自己一直大睁着双眼，拒绝他伸来的手，无视他嘴角的温柔，用恶劣的态度与尖刻的言语无时无刻讽刺着着他的体重与蛀牙，用表象说服自己，这就是全部，这就是真相；用偏激与执拗告诉自己，自己讨厌Mycroft，讨厌的铭心刻骨。

但其实，该明白的，自己其实都该明白的。他错了。错的如此离谱。他早该清楚眼前看见的不一定是真实，内心认定的也不一定是真相。

他早该意识到，唯有闭上双眼，才能抓住那掩藏在Mycroft层层表象下的，那颗真心。

——那样深沉的爱。

他在眼睑所隔出的一片黑暗中，尝到从嘴角汹涌进来的腥咸。

再度睁眼，世界在一片潮湿中模糊了原本的模样。

Mycroft的样子也在水汽中晃啊晃的，看不真切。

他只能看到他的兄长，此刻正躺在床上，身上插满了各种各样的管子，胸口艰难地起伏。

他甚至看不清楚他的脸。那张那样熟悉的脸孔此刻竟显得如此虚幻而遥远。

又是因为自己。

他想。

因为自己的天真与任性，因为自己早已习惯了对他的依赖。

他咬紧了下唇，想制止自己的呜咽。

“不要咬嘴唇，会破的。”

却连这一点，他的兄长都仍然要管着他。

即使他仍那样的虚弱。即使他每说一个词都好像要用掉全身的力气。

即使他因为自己的关系，变成了现在的这幅摸样。

“……Mycroft。”

他颤抖着双唇，呜咽声无可控制地流了出来。

“哥。”

他低下头去，伏在他的兄长的肩头。

再一次闭上双眼，陷入黑暗，他感受到他兄长身上传来的温度。

那样厚重而温暖。

如果，自己能早闭上双眼……

“没关系，Sherlock。”

他的兄长说，声音带来的微小的震动顺着他的血脉爬遍全身。

“不管怎样，我都会一直在这里。等着你。”

终于，他的眼泪决堤。

【终】


	3. 雪下

Ch. 1梦里的总不会成真

Mycroft觉得自己就像是个火药桶，走到哪里都会被轻易的点燃。

先是和他的部下在一起的时候。他骂他们都是蠢货，办事毫无效率，将手中的文件甩了他们一脸。

然后是和医生。他要求医生给他Sherlock的消息，然而医生却不同意。于是他就像Sherlock一样将医生一天中经历过的所有细节全部都演绎了出来，然后成功地看到了医生怒发冲冠的表情。然后他们高声地对骂，他甚至骂医生是小矮子、不识时务，说他可悲的小脑袋了装满了浆糊。

再然后是Lestrade探长。他要求探长给Sherlock一些案子，可探长不再同意这么做。于是他大声地表示他会让探长的职业生涯顷刻间结束，而探长则下了最简单粗暴的逐客令。“你会后悔的”——这是他和探长说的最后一句话，用他最恶狠狠的姿态。

再然后……

是Sherlock。

他看见Sherlock用一种极尽冰冷的眼神盯着自己，说：

——你为了所谓国家和女王出卖了我。

——可是我没有办法。

他说。

——可是我是你的亲弟弟！

Sherlock大吼道。

——你以为我愿意吗！

他大吼回去。

Sherlock却没有再接话。

他只是，直勾勾地瞪着自己，然后。

从一幢高楼上跳了下来。

Mycroft猛地从床上弹了起来。

他的胸口起伏，额头上全是冷汗。

梦里面那些情节和对白仍然像电影一样一遍遍回荡在他的脑海。他觉得疲惫异常，精神还不如睡前。

他双手使劲地揉了揉太阳穴，然后起床，更衣。

头昏脑胀。

拉开窗帘，窗外一片阴沉。

他知道梦里的那些内容终究成不了真，但他甚至没有力气去想那到底是好是坏。

Ch. 2可现实还是那样现实

他小心地打扮了自己，让自己看上去尽量精神。

然后他按照计划出了门。

他先去拜访了Dr. Watson。确切的说，是用小黑车拉着医生到一处废弃的车库来拜访自己。

“Mycroft，”

医生皱着眉，用不大友善的眼神上下打量着他。

“有何贵干？”

很显然，医生并不大想见到他。

Mycroft在心里叹气，却依然扯出一张恰到好处的笑脸。

“Dr. Watson，”

他用他最平静的语气说，

“我知道你现在已经搬出221B并且并没有找到一处更好的落脚之处，而我……”

“不需要。”

罕见地，医生失礼地在他话说完之前就打断了他。

“我不需要你的帮助，Mycroft。”

他冷冰冰的说，然后转身想走。

他默默地深呼吸。

“可我想伦敦的房价对你来说总会太贵了一点。”

“那不干你的事。”

医生边走边答得斩钉截铁。

他沉默两秒。

“……Sherlock会希望我能帮助你的。”

“……”

医生身形定在原地。

于是他继续道：

“那套公寓真的很适合你，所以我……”

“可是是你间接害死了Sherlock并且让他死得身败名裂！”

医生突然转身，用几乎冒出火来的眼神瞪着他。

“是你把情报给了Moriaty逼得Sherlock最后无路可走！你可是他的亲哥哥！你怎么能……！”

他停下，大口喘气，左手紧握，松开，又紧握。

“……所以，我不能接受你的帮助。谢谢。”

他干巴巴地扔下这句话，然后转身离开。

Mycroft站在原地，黑伞的伞尖一下下点着地。

1,2,3.

他在心中默数。

然后他张口，话语中不带任何感情：

“医生，不要逼我。”

医生身影顿了一下，然后继续头也不回地离开。

Mycroft深深吐出一口气。

然后，他去看了Mrs. Hudson。

“哦，Mr. Holmes。医生已经不住在这里了。”

Hudson太太说，甚至都没有请他到房间里面喝杯茶。

“不，我就是来找您的。”

Mycroft微笑着说。

“哦，那我可真是受宠若惊。”

Hudson太太这么说着，脸上却写满了怀疑。

Mycroft忽视掉她因为不信任而皱起的眉，从怀中掏出一个信封递给她。

“去瑞士旅行的机票，Mrs. Hudson。”

他简明扼要地解释道，

“我的弟弟的事情也许给您带来了莫大的刺激，这是我的一点微薄之意，希望您可以借由这趟旅行散散心。”

“……可是Mr. Holmes，我……”

“请千万不要推辞，Mrs. Hudson。”

他在她说出拒绝的话之前便打断她，道，

“这只是单纯的对您的慰问，没有任何其它目的也不需要您的回报。我真心地希望您能享受这趟旅程。”

“……”

Hudson太太又迟疑的看了他好几眼，但最终还是小心翼翼地接下了那个信封。

Mycroft再度报以微笑。

“谢谢您，Mrs. Hudson。飞机起飞的时间是明天下午，请您注意不要错过了钟点。”

然后他微微欠身致意，转身上车。

在车上，他看到Hudson太太目送他的眼神仍然充满不解与疑惑。

他揉了揉眉心。

接下来，他又去了苏格兰场，看望Lestrade探长。

“托你的福，”

探长从一大堆的文件中抬起头，送他一记白眼，没有好气地说，

“我们之前的很多案子现在都变成了由一个世纪大骗子帮忙破的了。我现在真可谓里外不是人，已经焦头烂额了。”

“我对此表示抱歉，Lestrade探长。”

他紧握着他的伞柄，道。

“不过从明天开始，你会有一个很长时间的假期。哦，顺带一提，是带薪的。”

“……什么？”

Lestrade动作一滞，用一种难以置信的表情瞪着他。

“为了感谢你之前为我弟弟做出的一切以及你对他从始至终的信任。”

Mycroft淡定地补充道。

“……你、你怎么能……”

Lestrade正瞪大眼睛想要发飙，兜内的手机却突然响了起来。

他的眼神在Mycroft和手机间转了几圈儿，最终还是选择先接起了电话。

“喂，妈，是，是……什么？去法国度假？”

Mycroft挑起了一边眉毛。

Lestrade的眼神几乎要把他千刀万剐。

而他无视掉这些，只是用口型对仍和母亲通着话讨论法国旅程的Lestrade说了一句“旅途愉快”，便转身走出了办公室。

远远地，他还能听见刚挂下电话的Lestrade的大吼：

“Mycroft！你……！”

他轻轻地摇了摇头。

坐回车上，他拿出手机，给Anthea发短信，要求她确保Dr. Watson住进新的公寓以及Mrs. Hudson和Lestrade的旅途顺利，并告诉自己忘掉他们那些愤怒的大吼和尖锐的眼神。

Ch.3沉重而压抑

下午三点十五分，他走进第欧根尼俱乐部。

坐在最角落的那个位置上，他打开报纸，头版头条——Suicide of Fake Genius。

Sherlock戴着帽子的照片大而醒目，而旁边的“Fraudulent”更是残酷的刺眼。

他大概扫了两眼正文的内容，随即把报纸拍在了一边。

沉重地叹息，他双手并拢靠在唇上，双眼失神地看着前方。

他知道，这些词从来就不该用来形容Sherlock的。

可他也知道，之所以这些词现在会被世人认为是Sherlock的代名词，他是元凶之一。

他记得Dr. Watson手心里的愤怒，也记得Hudson太太与Lestrade探长眼神中的不信任。

可他无从为自己辩驳。

——为了国家，为了女王？

又有谁会接受这样过于冠冕堂皇的理由。

桌上的报纸被旁边一位看报的老者拿走，发出沙拉沙拉的声响。

他摊开双手，将脸埋在里面。

沉重地沉重地叹息。

Ch.4尖锐而赤裸

晚上回到公寓的时候，他已经疲惫不堪。

随便地换掉鞋子，将黑色的伞随手扔进门口的花瓶，他打开了灯。

“……Sherlock？”

客厅沙发上的不速之客动都没动，只是转了转眼珠。

“John居然没有揍你一拳，Mycroft。”

他快速地说，仍然保持着双手合拢靠在唇边的姿势。

Mycroft闭上眼睛深深地叹了一口气。

坐到Sherlock对面的沙发上，他努力摆出一副兄长的姿态，尽量让自己看起来不是那样的不在状态。

“你是怎么来的？”

“自己。”

答得干脆果断。

他皱眉。

“……这样很不安全，Sherlock。”

“安全，嗯？”

Sherlock玩味地挑了挑眉毛。

“你把我的情报全部都给了Moriaty的时候，你怎么就没考虑过我安不安全？”

梦。

一阵头痛。

Mycroft快速眨了一下眼睛。

“Sherlock，为了国家和女王……”

“当然，自己的亲弟弟的地位当然不可能超过你的女王。我懂。”

Sherlock说，声音有着阴阳怪气的起伏。

Mycroft觉得自己的太阳穴开始突突地跳动。

“……你知道，Sherlock，我会透露给他信息是因为我会在之后保证你的安全的。”

Sherlock终于有了动作。

他将手从唇上移了开，握在一起。

Mycroft看到他的关节突出，指甲发白。

“哦，Mycroft，这就是你所谓的‘保证我的安全’？”

他说，声音大了起来。

“身败名裂的死去，偷偷摸摸地活着。看着我身边的人难过却连告诉他们真相的能力都没有，只能一直这样残忍地欺骗……”

他说着，讽刺地扯了扯嘴角。

“这，就是你所谓的，‘安全’，Mycroft？”

梦。

又是一阵头痛欲裂。

Mycroft看着面前咄咄逼人的Sherlock，觉得自己就快要像梦里一样爆发了。

然而他最终还是没有。

他的舌头舔了一圈儿他的牙，虽然没有在疼。

然后他起身，走去厨房。

“Mycroft。”

身后Sherlock叫他的声音还像是在逼供。

他在Sherlock看不到的地方揉着自己的额角。

“咖啡？”

“不。”

“……”

他双手撑在厨房的灶台上，再一次深深地叹息。

无声地。

“你今晚住在这里，明天让我的人护送你回去。你现在这样乱跑实在太危险。”

他一边说，一边调整自己的情绪。

然后他走出厨房，看了看依然坐在沙发上处于紧绷状态的Sherlock，想了想，又道，

“虽然我想你已经知道了，不过我还是知会你一声——医生我已经安排到了绝对安全的住处，Lestrade探长和Hudson太太我也将他们送出国，短期内不会回来。我的人也会时刻盯着他们。你可以放心。”

说完，他便拐进自己的房间。

“晚安，Sherly。”

他关上卧室的门，整个身体的重心跨在了门板上。

Ch. 5试图陷于梦境

他躺在床上，闭着眼，却睡不着。

Sherlock还在客厅，没有去客房。没有什么原因，他就是知道。

一墙之隔，他有意无意地听着墙那边的任何一个细微的响动。

他翻身，他敲打手机，甚至他只是盯着天花板发呆，他觉得自己都能听得出来。

头还是在痛，他翻了个身。

曾经，在Sherlock尚小的时候，他们经常这样睡在同张床上。自己一翻身，面颊就能碰上Sherlock的黑色卷发。Sherlock的呼吸平静而沉稳。

而现在，Sherlock甚至连他的房间都不愿意踏进。

他们距离这么近，却又离得那么远。

头痛更加强烈，他再度翻个身。

他觉得床大的不像话。

他觉得整个空间大的不像话。

他躺在床上，翻来覆去，却无论如何都睡不着。

远远地，他听见墙那边传来Sherlock的呼吸声。

Ch. 6却不得不迎接白昼的到来

他一夜未眠。

天依旧阴沉沉的，他觉得有些喘不过气。

头重脚轻。

他缓慢地更衣，手机的信息提示铃响了一下。

他套好西装的外套，拿起手机读了一下，怔忡几秒，然后不动声色地将手机揣进西装口袋。

“Sherlock。”

他走出卧室，看着仍然瞪着大眼睛在沙发上挺尸的Sherlock说，

“今天我送你回去。”

Sherlock轻微地皱了一下眉。

“你有那么多人可以用，为什么要你亲自跟着我。”

他耸耸肩。

“为了保证你的安全。”

“你是在间接地说明你的那些走狗都是饭桶，Mycroft。”

Sherlock讲话毫不留情。

“虽然我不确定你亲自跟着我情况会更好。”

他撇撇嘴，不置可否。

“收拾一下，准备好了我们就出发。”

一路上气氛冷得可怕。

Sherlock一直看着窗外，双唇抿紧。

Mycroft看得出来他的僵硬。

他坐在他的身边，车辆的颠簸让他有些反胃。

“在这里停一下。”

Sherlock突然说。

Mycroft看了看周围。

闹市区，人潮滚滚。

“为什么？”

“我有我自己的情报要拿。”

Sherlock用眼神瞟了瞟街边一个蓬头垢面的乞丐。

Mycroft思考了一下，点点头，然后示意司机将车门打开。

Sherlock下了车，向人群中走去。

Mycroft紧紧盯着他的背影。

Sherlock越走越远。

Mycroft飞快地眨了一下眼，也跟着下车。

Sherlock狐疑地向后看了他一眼，似乎在问你下来干什么。

Mycroft轻轻摇头，环视四周。

Sherlock没有理他，继续走。

Mycroft突然向Sherlock奔去。

Sherlock停在乞丐面前。

Mycroft扑到了他的身上。

一声震耳欲聋的枪响。

Sherlock觉得后背冰冷而僵硬，而胸前却温热而潮湿。

“……Mycroft……”

Mycroft趴在他的身上，冲他艰难地笑了一下。

“从某种意义上……我的那些人确实、都是饭桶。”

他说，声音断续而艰涩。

“而……我跟着你，情况或许不能……更好，但却不会……更糟……”

他困难地快速呼吸着，笑容随着鲜血的范围扩大。

“最起码……他们不会帮你、帮你挡枪子儿……而我会……”

“……My……”

“跟着、跟着Anthea走……”

他缓慢地将自己的身体从他已经呆掉的弟弟身上移开，

“她会……安排你……”

“……那你呢！？”

Sherlock颤抖着从地上起身。他胸前的衣服上满是粘稠的鲜红。他看到Mycroft的眼神正渐渐地涣散开去。

而Mycroft仍在笑。

“……你是对的……”

他边说，边缓缓地闭上双眼，

“我确实、确实不能为了你……放弃国家和女王……”

他的嘴唇快速地失去血色，变成和天色一样冰冷的苍白。

“但……为了你……我可以、可以……放弃……我自己……”

“……Mycroft！！！”

眼皮完全合拢之前，他看见自己的人拖着Sherlock迅速地离开。

他满意地松掉最后一根绷紧的神经，随即陷入黑暗。

啊，似乎，又下雪了。

Ch. 7伦敦的冬天似乎总在下雪

他遇到Sherlock的那天，是在下雪的。

雪很大，世界很白。小男婴的哭声在一片纯白的世界中仿佛都被掩盖。

他看到他的时候，一切都安静了。

他从此有了个弟弟。

他从此有了一个人，能和他看到同样的世界。

也是从此，他有了一个信念，他要陪伴他、保护他，直到世界的终结。

他离开Sherlock那天，也是在下雪的。

各种各样的原因使然，他需要在真正上大学之前的半年先行离开家。

拖着大大的行李箱，他站在家门口与母亲和弟弟告别。

11岁的Sherlock只是看着他，沉默，眼中透出的成熟与深邃他到现在都记得清清楚楚。

他与母亲拥抱，然后半蹲下来，双手搭在Sherlock的肩膀上，微笑着对他说：

——在家要乖，等哥哥回来，好吗？

Sherlock抿紧嘴唇，薄薄的唇瓣抿成一条线，点头。

然后他也拥抱了Sherlock。他的身体单薄却温暖。

接着他转身，拉着行李箱离开。

大雪在下，掩埋了他离开的足迹。

也掩埋了他的不舍。

他没有回头。

他不敢回头。

他发现他爱上Sherlock那天，还是在下雪的。

一通电话，母亲无助地哭泣着告诉他Sherlock沾染上了毒品。他扔下所有的公务立刻赶回家。

回到家的时候，正赶上Sherlock的毒瘾上来。他在房间里面嘶吼、翻滚，母亲捂着脸在他的门口，惊慌失措。

他走进去，抱住已然神志不清的Sherlock，将他狠狠地按在自己的怀里。

他发现他已然骨瘦如柴。

一阵怒意翻腾着上来，然而，他发现，随着怒意一起翻滚而来的，是一种痛彻骨髓的心疼与怜爱。

他甚至想一辈子将他圈在自己的怀里，看着他，照看他。

爱他。

他先是被自己吓了一跳。然而，很快，这样的惊慌就被怀中Sherlock挣扎的体温抹了去。

他紧紧地抱着Sherlock，不顾他抓乱自己昂贵的西装甚至抓破自己西装下的皮肤，低下头去，一遍遍在Sherlock的耳边耳语：

——别害怕，Sherly，我在这儿。我在这儿。我会一直在你身边。

直到Sherlock的反应过去，在他臂膀中虚弱的昏睡过去，他都一直保持着同样的姿势，说着同样的话。

不知何时，窗外飘起了雪花。

他不知道刚才自己说的话狂乱中的Sherlock到底听到了没有，但他却把那句话用雪花深埋进自己内心深处。

他想，他决定了。

在他发现他远离了Sherlock的那天，依然是在下雪的。

那是又一年的圣诞节。又一年他因为公务不能回家过的圣诞节。

他打电话给母亲，抱歉地通知她这个消息，母亲的回答还没说完，电话就被Sherlock抢了过去。

——Mycroft。

Sherlock在电话那头的声音如雪般冰凉。

——公务永远比我和Mummy都重要，嗯？

——Sherly，我……

——为了女王与国家。我懂。

Sherlock却没有给他解释的机会。

——Merry Christmas，Mycroft。

他毫无情感起伏的说完这句话之后撂了电话。

电话里的忙音在他空旷的办公室里显得刺耳如同轰鸣。

大雪还在下，掩埋了他又一个孤单的圣诞。

也掩埋了他与Sherlock之间的亲昵。

在那之后，Sherlock再也不再盼望他回家过圣诞节。

而他与Sherlock彻底断裂的那天，仍旧是在下雪的。

他坐在巴兹医院楼下的垃圾车里，看不到医院楼顶上的Sherlock正在干嘛。

他只能看到站在街角的医生拿着手机，仰着头，伸着手，表情慌张。

他不知道电话里Sherlock对医生说了什么。他只看到医生在某一瞬间突然呆住了，然后慌张地向这边跑来，被早就安排好的自行车撞了一下之后继续蹒跚地冲了过来。

而他同时听见垃圾车里面“咚”的一声。

发动引擎，趁着医生尚未完全清醒的时候，他开着垃圾车迅速离开。

他听见身后的车厢里传来清晰的抽泣。

后来，他安顿Sherlock在一处绝对隐秘的别馆，安排好了他的所有衣食住行。

在他离开之前，Sherlock没有跟他说过一句话。

那天的雪并不大，落在地上很快就化成了水。

冲刷一场死亡的痕迹。

这场死亡中，Sherlock Holmes死去。自己与Sherlock Holmes之间一切仅存的亲密关系也正式死去。

还有，他自己的心的一部分，也随之死去。

——只不过这一点，他没有表现出来，任那小雪将之一点一点地掩埋。

现在，又下雪了。

Mycroft在黑暗中下沉，任凭雪的冰凉将自己掩埋。

Ch. 8雪里又是一场道别

I owe you。

I owe you。

Ch. 9但是雪总是会化的，不是么？

Mycroft埋头在公文间，听见办公室的门开了又关上。

他抬起头。

“你来了。”

语气波澜不惊。

“嗯。”

Sherlock点头，向这边走来。

“事情都处理完了？”

他问，虽然自己心中早已有答案。

“嗯。”

Sherlock依然惜字如金地答，绕过办公桌，停在他的面前，居高临下地看着他。

他挑挑眉毛。

“两年。比我预期的还要长一些。”

回看着Sherlock，他毫不闪避他发亮的目光。

“在这两年内要确保你那些小朋友们的安全真是件很令人头疼的事情，你知道，我不可能总不停地让他们出国度假或者……”

“Mycroft。”

Sherlock终于发出了第一个成文的音节。

“闭嘴。”

而他也以和他的语言同样简单粗暴的方式确保了他的命令的实施。

Mycroft悄悄地笑了。

他闭上双眼，微微张开双唇，让他的弟弟的舌头能够没有阻挡的长驱直入，攻城略地。

许久。

Sherlock终于停下他的侵略，舔舔湿润的唇，说：

“我用两年时间看到了你藏了27年的事。”

Mycroft看见阳光在Sherlock的黑色卷发上跳跃。

“My。”

他再度闭眼。

雪化了。

【The End】


	4. 窗

Sherlock关于他家的老宅，记得最清楚的，是二楼母亲卧室里的一扇窗。

那扇窗其实普通的很。普通的大小，普通的形状，普通的花纹——普通的不能再普通了。  
可Sherlock就是记得它，那样清晰地记得它。清晰到直到现在，他还能准确地描述出那扇窗到底是什么大小，什么形状，有着什么样的花纹。  
他甚至能够说出那扇窗的玻璃哪里有着小小的裂痕，窗框哪里有着虫蛀的痕迹。  
那窗的形象仿佛被印在他的脑子里一样。即使现在，他对老宅其它的印象早已变成一片模糊氤氲的光影，可他依然闭眼就能准确无误地回想起关于那窗子的所有细节。

因为，就是在那扇窗的旁边，年少的他站在那里，眺望着等待着Mycroft的归来。年复一年。

这样的行为，从Mycroft18岁离家上大学那年起便开始了。

刚上大学的Mycroft总是会得了空便回家看看。每次他都会在快到家之前打个电话给母亲，告诉她自己要回来了，但是不用忙着准备什么。  
而Sherlock总是能很敏感的察觉到这通电话——即使他的母亲每天可能要接打很多通电话，但他就是能从那很多通电话中一下辨认出有一通是Mycroft打来的。  
然后他便会跑到母亲的房间里，站在窗户边，一动不动地盯着远方，等待着。等待着。直到路的尽头出现一个小黑点，然后他会目不转睛地看着那小黑点渐渐地变大、变大，显现出那个熟悉的身影，直到那身影停在楼下视线的盲点，直到开门的声音响起，他才会慢吞吞地下楼，装作不经意地淡淡地对那刚刚进家门的人说一声：  
“你回来了。”  
而那人总是会冲他微笑，笑得舒展而柔和，并回答他：  
“我回来了，Sherly。”  
他想他也许永远无法在他面前伪装自己的心情，喜悦的心情。  
然后自己就会沉默地走到他的面前，仰起头看着他已然成熟的脸庞，等着他伸手，摸摸自己的卷曲的黑色头发。

他觉得他的手掌总是那样厚重而温暖的，有着令人心安的力量。

但后来，Mycroft回家的次数便越来越少了。而当他大学毕业，进入政府任职以后，他便只能一年圣诞节的时候回来一次了。  
他仿佛渐渐变得不再是这个家里的人了。  
他回来之前，也不会再特意给家里打电话了。但Sherlock不知为何，每次都会知道他什么时候会到——他没有用演绎法，他也没有调查，可他就是知道——或者说，能感觉到。每年圣诞节的晚上，他都会适时地站到那扇窗户旁，向外张望。  
窗外总是很黑的，有时还会有厚厚的积雪。他的脸隐隐约约的映在窗玻璃上，这让他更加看不清窗外的样子。  
可他总不会看错那个身影。  
他看着那个身影沉默地从夜幕中走来。他总觉得那轮廓是那么的僵硬而冰冷。他不动，就站在那里，看着那身影由小变大。  
他觉得自己的身体也僵硬而冰冷。  
他会听到开门声，一如既往。可他不会再在开门声响起的时候下楼。  
他只会等到那个熟悉却又陌生的声音在楼下喊自己——“Sherlock，吃饭了”——的时候，才会拖着脚步向楼下走去。  
他每次都会看到他已经和母亲端坐在餐桌边，饭菜已经不再热。  
气氛也是。  
他不再对他说“你回来了”，他也不会再伸手抚摸他的发。他们总是那样沉默地吃着圣诞餐。其间唯一的对话是Mycroft和母亲交流的那些干瘪又无聊的政府工作内容。

他觉得他的表情开始变得冷酷。他再也感受不到他手心的温暖了。

再后来，Mycroft圣诞节也不会回来了。  
他似乎已经不再是这个家的人了。  
但Sherlock还是会在圣诞节的晚上，站在那个窗边，往窗外看。  
他不是在等，他只是在看。  
他在窗玻璃上看到自己的脸——那已然棱角分明骨骼突出的成熟的脸。  
还有一片深不可测的漆黑夜幕。  
他在那夜幕的尽头看见Mycroft。他冲自己走过来，越走越近。可他的情感却似乎与他的身体背道而驰。他看见他实际上正在远离自己，越来越远。  
他什么都看不见了。  
但他还是会站在那里，很久很久，直到双腿发麻。  
他的腿没有任何感觉。  
他的心里也是。

他甚至连他的手够都够不到了。

就这样又过了一两年，Sherlock也终于要离开家去上大学了。  
他在走之前，又一次站到了那个窗前。  
窗还是那个窗。只不过划痕又多了几道。  
他站在那里，向外看去。  
天很高很蓝。地平线很远。前方很空阔。  
他转身，拉起行李，下楼。  
一个台阶，踩灭热情。  
两个台阶，踩灭期待。  
三个台阶，踩灭情感。  
四、五、六个台阶，踩灭过去的一切。

大门在他背后关上的那一瞬间，他想，也许Mycroft从来就不曾想要回来过。

然而，他发现事实也许并非如此，在十几年后的现在。

Sherlock抬起头，仰望那扇窗。  
那扇母亲卧室的窗。  
窗还是那扇窗，那样的大小，那样的形状，那样的花纹（他其实看不清楚花纹，可他知道一定还是那样）。一切都没有变。  
唯一变的，是他自己从窗内来到了窗外。  
深深地吸气，又深深地吐出。他觉得自己喉咙发紧。他觉得自己的激动似乎要从胸腔满溢出来。

他有两年没有见到Mycroft了，在Mycroft为自己中弹之后。

清除Moriarty余党的时间比他想象的还要长。在这两年间，他知道Mycroft为了疗伤住回了老宅，但他却不能回来——一次都不能。  
即使他那样的想回来。  
他终于明白，不是不想，是不能。  
——为了那个窗子里的人。  
他再次吸气，呼气。胸腔里的悸动压得他的心脏直跳，他甚至能清楚地听到那跳动的回音。  
他迈开步子，向前走去。  
打开大门的那一刹那，熟悉的吱呀声让他瞬间再次想起十几年前守在窗边听着这声音的自己。  
他从来没有主动下来过。  
而现在，他是那样想见到站在面前迎接自己的Mycroft。  
客厅里面整齐而空荡，他被房间里面的静默撞了个满怀。  
他咽了咽口述，吞下翻涌上来的失望与仍不肯被压下的期冀。  
他将行李随手一放，向楼梯走去。  
一个台阶，情感回溯。  
两个台阶，期待汹涌。  
三个台阶，热情膨胀。  
四、五、六个台阶，过去的一切从另一个角度席卷而来，他瞬间读懂了十几年来的空白。  
笨拙的空白。不必要的空白。  
他走到母亲的卧室门前。  
他的手搭上门把。触感冰凉。他手心的汗黏在上面。  
他用力将门把压下。他咽下一口口水。  
他缓缓开门。他屏住呼吸。

Mycroft坐在窗边的轮椅上，冲他微笑。

那笑舒展而柔和，一如从前。

他抿紧嘴唇，走上前去。  
阳光从Mycroft背后的窗子洒进来，让他竟有种想流泪的冲动。  
短短几步，如同穷尽一生的朝圣。  
他走到Mycroft面前。蹲下。  
他看进Mycroft的眼睛。  
他有很多很多话想说。  
可他最终只说出来四个字：

“我回来了。”

而Mycroft微笑着伸手，抚上他黑色的卷发。  
他的掌心厚实而温暖，温暖而一如从前。

“欢迎回来，Sherly。”

他们在窗前拥抱，被窗框成一幅沉淀了岁月痕迹的画。

【The End】


End file.
